brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
75017 Duel on Geonosis
|Ages = 8-14 |Released = 2013 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Episode II: Attack of the Clones }} 75017 Duel on Geonosis is a 391 piece Star Wars set released in 2013. It features the Lightsaber Duel between Count Dooku and Master Yoda in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Description The set is based on Count Dooku’s secret hanger on Geonosis. The set comes with 4 new minifigures and 3 exclusive Minifigures (FA-4 will also be released in 75023 Star Wars Advent Calendar). The set features several arches that represents the Geonosian architecture seen within Dooku’s hanger. Connected to the arches is a large archway with a landing pad for Count Dooku’s Speeder Bike. Attached to the top of the archway is a light fitting. Next to the entrance is a hidden storage compartment for Dooku’s Force Lightning. One of the play features is a column with a lever that can cause it to topple over. This is to re-enact a scene in the movie where Count Dooku causes a column to fall over with the force. Attached to Yoda’s back is a bracket that is attached to a pole so that he can be moved about to re-enact the flips he does in the movie. In Poggle the Lesser’s hand is a LEGO brick that represents the Death Star plans he later gives to Count Dooku. FA-4 acts as the pilot of Count Dooku's Solar Sailer despite it not being included in the set. Background After Count Dooku is given the Death Star plans by Poggle the Lesser he escapes from the Geonosian Arena on his speeder bike. Followed by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi who are in a Republic Gunship, Dooku arrives at his secret hanger bay. After a small fight with the two Jedi, Dooku amputates Anakin’s right arm and badly injures Obi-Wan. Yoda soon arrives and after a duel with him, Dooku uses the force to knock down a large pillar on top of Anakin and Obi-Wan. While Yoda uses the force to stop the pillar from crushing the two Jedi, Dooku escapes on board his Solar Sailer piloted by a FA-4 droid. Padmé Amidala arrives soon after with a group of Clone Troopers just as Dooku leaves. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Notes * Dooku's speeder is almost identical to the Separatist Speeder in 75012 BARC Speeder with Sidecar, but with a different colour scheme and handle bars. * Count Dooku, Yoda, and FA-4 have been completely redesigned. Poggle the Lesser is exclusive to this set. * The fighting mechanism attached to Yoda is similar to the one used in 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel. * This is the second set depicting the fight between Dooku and Yoda, the first being the 2002 set 7103 Jedi Duel. * Poggle the Lesser did not appear in this scene that the set is based on. Gallery sw2d.PNG sw3d.PNG sw4d.PNG sw5d.PNG See Also * 7103 Jedi Duel Sources * Brickset External info Category:2013 sets Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 8-14 Category:70000 sets Category:75000 sets